


Sweet as honey

by Anheru



Series: Flavors of the wildcards [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Short, i tried angst and failed, only actual important characters are minato and yu, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anheru/pseuds/Anheru
Summary: Minato Arisato couldn’t keep that promise.





	Sweet as honey

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeeeaaaahhh blease read

The night was cold, his thoughts frozen midway inside his mind. The room dark, his only light a candle which barely made his load easier. To think that he, a child, had to make the decision of either letting the whole world die, or kill something that was inside of him… and not even remember it? It was difficult. Nobody would want this… but hey, they might as well fight death for as long as possible. Apathy was spreading like wildfire, and they couldn’t stop it. It made him feel… worthless, and weak.

The touch he longed for, the smell of his hair, was something he needed yet couldn’t get. The day would come in which he would have to choose humanity or himself, and he hadn’t seen him again since then. It was the only thing he wanted, being with him before his fate was sealed. His name… looks… all forgotten after the night of the typhoon. The boy was like him, a wildcard, and had his own journey to face. Would it be selfish to wish to see him, and take him away from his world and time? Minato thought it was.

The blue hair he had was greasy, gross and hadn’t been washed in weeks. He was too… apathetic for that. Maybe the mystery typhoon wild card would help. Wishing at the shrine used to work for mini things, could he wish for him and he would just arrive? Minato doubted it, but the fact that he was basically death himself proved anything could happen at this point. January 31’st, the due date of Nyx, was arriving faster than he liked. Just 2 more days to live.

“Won’t he save us? He’s practically able to do anything.”

“Takeba, the boy can’t do everything, let alone kill a goddess.”

“Damnit, why…? He basically brought death to us! It’s his fault!” Junpei shouted, knocking over a glass. Minato was in the corner, stoic as ever. His face was blank as normal, his outfit representing his care in that situation. He had none, and that wouldn’t change. Not then, not now, not ever, even in death.

“The hell… why…? Why are you able to stay so fucking calm?! Its all your fault!” He yelled, pushing Minato at the wall with full force, causing Minato to hit his head and fall to the floor.

“Junpei, thats enough!” Yukari yelled, staying in place.

“Shit… I’m so sorry man…”

“It’s… okay.”

Well, he wasn’t. He was bleeding, the crimson staining the carpet, leaving a small trail on the wall.

“Someone, go patch up Arisato. Iori, control yourself!”

He couldn't feel anything, not him passing out due to the lack of eating, sleeping, and bloodloss, or the arms carrying him to the bathroom to patch him up. He woke up on the couch, Ryoji looming over him.

“It’s time, Minato. What’ll it be?”

“I… I can’t kill you…”

“But why…?... Very well, I’ll respect your decision.”

The cursed day on the bridge… he would never change a thing. Climbing Tartarus to get to the top? Painful. Having Thanatos crash onto the floor? Painful. Being engulfed by shadows? Painful. Everything was so, so painful and yet he would never change a single thing.

Messiah’s light gave hope, but that wasn’t what he had focused on in the moment. The voices of everyone he had loved… telling him one thing. But a voice belonging to someone he’d never seen, it rang bells in his head. Two of those voices rang out the most. His mother… and that boy. 

“Live…”

But, as all promises burn, his soul was stripped away to seal Nyx. Those bonds gave him the strength to do this. What if they knew he died? Would their bond remain? Broken promises usually lead to broken friendships.

“I’m sorry, Yu.” Were his last words before being swallowed by darkness, letting his light destroy it. But in turn, destroying someone very loved. He was sweet as honey, and that was his best trait. It was sad, knowing this guest would pass on, becoming humanity’s seal.

Minato Arisato was sorry that he couldn’t keep that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha you didnt enjoy that did u? o well i tried


End file.
